


Venomous fangs

by RisingSoul



Category: Bleach
Genre: Soul Society Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSoul/pseuds/RisingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin had become a master of lies and mind tricks himself. He easily fooled everyone around him, never showing what really was on his mind. He just kept on smiling. Aizen would have liked to say for himself that this didn’t apply to him, that he could read his student’s mind, but he couldn’t. Sometimes even he, the master of illusions, did not know what lied beneath the snake’s smile.</p><p>Aizen and Gin meet before feinging Aizen's death. A short description of what I figured to be their feelings and thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous fangs

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Since this is my first fanfiction I'm still knew to writing and editing them properly. I'm basically writing them for myself and just decided to post them here, because there might be someone who actually likes my style and also appove of my ideas. So just give it a try.
> 
> 2\. I simply love Gin, so he will always end up kinda winning their "duels" in my works.
> 
> 3\. There is no such scene in the anime, so I made it up. And I don't know whether it was really the southern wall, but I hope ypu don't mind if it wasn't.
> 
> 4\. I'm awefully bad at imitating Gin's dialect/accent. What you see below is a mere attempt at capturing his unique voice and way of speaking which I adore very much

Aizen knew for sure that his ever faithful second-in-command would try to kill him eventually. And he approved of it. His silver snake amused and entertained him, that was why he would let him have his way, for now. None had ever dared to challenge him so openly before and he was curious on how the man would try to deprive him of his divine throne. Furthermore, after decades of learning and imitating, Gin had become a master of lies and mind tricks himself. He easily fooled everyone around him, never showing what really was on his mind. He just kept on smiling. Aizen would have liked to say for himself that this didn’t apply to him, that he could read his student’s mind, but he couldn’t. Sometimes even he, the master of illusions, did not know what lied beneath the snake’s smile.

That was why he was so keen on making the man betray himself. It pleased him if he could make his mask slip, if just for a moment. Over the years he had made Gin reveal his true intentions two times. The first was when he offered him to stay by his side and the second when he told him of Kyoka Suigetsu’s weakness. It had been worth it. That fierce red eyes, glowing with hatred were a sight to behold. He had seen them only for a second, but that was enough to realize the burning emotions that ate the slim boy alive.

And he was determined to make today the third time. It was the night of his “death”.

“Gin.”

A simple greeting, his voice smooth but without the feigned kindness. It was unnecessary.

“Evening, Capt’n” came the reply in the familiar light and slightly taunting tone.

Smile firmly in place, the Captain of the third division strolled over to him, inclining his head for an inch as he halted before him in a mocking gesture of respect.

“Ya wanned somethin’ of meh?” he asked.

“Just your opinion” Aizen answered as they walked together to the southern wall they had picked for his “corpse”.“After all, this has to be perfectly convincing.”

Of course he knew that his illusions were without any flaw. He didn’t need Gin to confirm that. No, he wanted to tear his mask apart. If the silver haired man saw him dead at the wall, blood running down the white stone, surely he couldn’t contain himself. Aizen was positive that he would get some reaction from him, however small it might be.

“Mah opinion? ’m honour’d. No need ta worry though, yer pretty little illusions ‘re always perfect.”

And of course Gin knew that too. He was aware that this was about him. It was a test of his strength and self-control. To see whether the ever smiling man could hold onto his mask or if he would succumb to his hatred and let it drop.

“I always appreciate your opinion, Gin.” And with opinion he meant reaction.

He received no answer and he hadn’t expected one. Reaching their destination, both Captains halted. While Gin did a careful scanning of their surroundings, Aizen set to work. In his mind he created the lie which would soon become reality for the Seireitei and transferred the picture via Kyoka Suigetsu to the wall.

He had to admit that he was rather content with the result. His corpse looked perfect. Stabbed with his own sword, glasses still on his nose, hair a little bit dishevelled. And of course all that blood. It looked like he was murdered by the most barbarous person you could imagine.

But that was not important right now. Half a second after he had finished his work, he turned to face Gin. His eyes were still slitted which disappointed Aizen since he had hoped to see those glimmering red orbs again, but his smile had vanished. He didn’t move as he continued to stare wordlessly at what had to be his deepest desire: Aizen dead.

He could feel the reiatsu of the Third Division’s Captain pulse. Even if he had managed to keep his eyes under control, his spiritual pressure betrayed him. It leaked from his body, speaking of uncontrolled hatred. And that was when Aizen knew he had won this little game. Once again he had showed his second-in-command that he was far superior to him and that no matter how hard Gin might try, he could not surpass him.

Said silver haired man got his face under control after a few moments as well as his reiatsu, but he too knew that he had lost. Nonetheless he was determined to play this until the very end and it wasn’t over just yet.

“What do you think of it, Gin?” the soon-to-be god inquired. He simply couldn’t resist to put him in his place, showing him that he had lost.

“Na’ bad” the snake answered. And turning to leave, his trademark smile grew a little bit wider, stretching over his face in a way that meant that the beast of prey was ready to strike.

Walking back to his quarters, he delivered his attack. Words soaked in poison dripped from his lips, corroding everything that crossed his path.

“But ‘t would be much more convincin’ if yer face was all distort’d with horror. Afta all, yer bein’ surprised by a betrayal ya neva saw comin’, Cap’n.”

With that the man was gone and Aizen was left behind, wondering whether he really knew his snake or whether he would be swallowed up by that ever hungry beast with its venomous fangs.


End file.
